


Open My Love, Keep My Love Forever

by KatLeePT



Category: Alice in Wonderland (Movies - Burton)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 12:24:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6753667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatLeePT/pseuds/KatLeePT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The envelope's message was simple. "Open me," it said. The note inside was just as short as it proclaimed, "Kiss me." Yet the message behind the gift, the love that would wait forever for Hatter, was far more complex, would last for infinity and beyond, and was purrfectly happy swishing his tail in his beloved Hatter's arms!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Open My Love, Keep My Love Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeminiSpaceKitty](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=GeminiSpaceKitty).



        The first, pinkish rays of the early dawn were just creeping across Wonderland on little, cat paws when the envelope suddenly appeared on the table soaked with tea, butter, and cakes. Hatter had been dozing, his pale head resting in his hands, when it showed up by his elbow, and his head slipped off of his perch in surprise. His red eyes widened as he gazed at the envelope. "Open me," it read simply, and he lifted it gingerly into his cold hands.

        His eyes flicked down the table, but Doormouse had retired to her tea pot and the March Hare was dozing at the other end of the table, his long ears and whiskers twitching as he muttered about throwing things in his sleep. Hatter shrugged. He had no idea where the card had come from for he was truly alone here, and yet, he thought, it was quite odd that he didn't really feel alone. It was almost as though some one was here with him, keeping him company even while his supposed best friends dozed.

        He opened the envelope and gasped at the gift whose delicate head nearly burst out of the red paper. His partially gloved fingers trembled slightly as he caressed the fresh, white bud. He had not seen such a flower in years, not since the good Queen had been overthrown by her evil sister who had, shortly thereafter, had every white flower throughout the whole of Wonderland painted red. He wondered how in the world whomsoever had left this card and gift for him had found the rose.

        He gently peeled the single rose out of the envelope and held it to his nose. His troubled eyes drifted closed in sweet relish as he inhaled its lovely scent. His lips parted in a soft sigh, and he sat there, just reveling in the scent he had missed so much for how long none could say, before finally looking back to the envelope.

        He arched a single eyebrow in question. There was something he had almost missed. It appeared to be a note as he began to inch the torn paper out of the envelope. The writing on it had been scrawled in a hurry by a shaky hand, but Hatter could still read it plainly. He cocked his head to one side in surprise for it said simply, "Kiss me."

        "Kiss who?" he queried, and then a pair of furry, feline lips appeared in the apparently empty air before him.

        Hatter smiled. He should have known that Cheshire was behind this sweet valentine and would have indeed recognized his love's pawwork if only he had been in his right frame of mind. As it was, his mind was still uncertain, but his heart knew the truth and led him in leaning forward and pressing his lips to the pair of fuzzy, full lips that appeared without a body.

        Hatter's kiss thrilled Cheshire throughout every fiber of his body and soul, and he instantly began to purr sweetly as he gently deepened their kiss. Cheshire's heart soared beyond the heavens for, in this rare moment of semi-sanity, he knew he had his true, beloved Hatter back. His long, fluffy tail appeared, and he stroked Hatter's handsome face with its tip. Slowly, as they continued to kiss, the rest of his body appeared, and when Hatter finally sat back, huge smiles dazzled upon both of their handsome faces.

        "Cheshire," Hatter spoke with a grin.

        "Hatter," Cheshire replied, still purring. His paws tucked underneath his chin, and he fluttered his eyelashes. "Love me?"

        "Always," Hatter responded without an instant's hesitation. He took his feline body in his hands and began to stroke his fur as he kissed him again, but then, suddenly, a teacup flew through the air. Before either of the lovers could react, more objects followed the first as the March Hare jumped onto the table and burst out cursing.

        Cheshire smiled sadly as Hatter pulled away from him for he could see the glimmering glint of insanity returning to his love's eyes. His pointed, feline ears swiveled backwards as he heard a voice squeak, "What's all the ruckus this time of the morning?"

        Hatter giggled, and Cheshire's heart fell and his tail tucked. He had had but a second with his love, he realized as Hatter began yanking objects off of the table and throwing them back at the Hare. Cheshire vanished with a snap into the air, whipped through the flying kitchenware, and resumed his earlier perch in the tree behind Hatter. Though his love was scarcely aware of him these days, Cheshire still rarely went far from him. He could do little, now that he was a cat, to protect him, but he stayed close, determined to do whatever he could to save him.

        He sighed and demurely licked his right paw as he gazed down at the play fight below him. He had had but a second with his love, and that second may well have to last him a seeming eternity. He sighed again and nestled his head down upon his paws as he remembered their times together when Hatter had had his rightful mind and they had been so completely, purrfectly in love. That love would always last, Cheshire knew, no matter what, and he had seen his beloved soul mate just now, his semi-sanity reflected in his glimmering, red eyes, when they had kissed. Cheshire's furry lips still tingled from the wondrous passion they shared.

        Their passion and love would always be there, Cheshire knew. He just had to wait for the rightful mind of his love to return, and he would. Hatter would return to him, and Cheshire would wait for him to do so, even if it did take an eternity. He purred himself to sleep to dream of days gone by and times yet to come that would be filled with their magical love, and his tail swished slowly and happily. Hatter would come again, he knew. Nothing would ever stop their love, and even if he did have to wait an eternity, it would all be worth it in the happily ever after end.

 

  
**The End**

**Author's Note:**

> All characters within belong to their rightful owners, not the author, and are used without permission.


End file.
